The present invention relates to a fire alarm system and method, and more particularly to a sound based fire detection and fire alarm system.
Conventional fire alarm systems are frequently part of a conventional home security system. Security sensors include motion detectors, while conventional fire sensors include smoke detectors and heat detectors. The home security system typically has a control panel, which receives sensor input and sends sensor commands. In addition to sensors, the home security system may comprise various warning lights, horns, bells and the like. These home fire and security systems add significant costs to the home and may be found in large homes or higher priced homes. Surveillance and monitoring service may also be incorporated into a fire and security system at an additional recurring service expense.
Conventional self contained smoke detectors are less expensive the systems referenced supra and are common in residential dwellings and may be required for insurance purposes. These battery operated units detect smoke via various means and provide a loud alert for occupants when smoke is detected. Smoke detectors are often positioned away from the cooking area to avoid nuisance alarms. Other conventional fire detectors sense heat but are less common. Commercial buildings may use self contained smoke detectors, a fire and security system, or a combination of both.
Stovetop fires, in particular, are a well known residential and commercial hazard. An unattended stovetop fire, for example a grease fire, can cause damage to nearby appliances and cabinets. Worse, stovetop fires can lead to structural damage or personal injury. Because the propensity for stovetop fires is so pervasive, an efficient means of automatic fire suppression is desired. Even if a stovetop fire is attended, an automatic extinguishing method may be more effective and expedient compared to manual means.
There are a number of conventional fire extinguishing systems, to include automatic stovetop fire extinguishers. Conventional fire extinguishers include, for example, the automatic stovetop fire extinguisher taught by Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,075. The unit can be readily mounted over a stovetop and upon detection of flames, the extinguisher releases a fire suppressant. While release of fire suppressant may extinguish a current fire, a smoke alarm, as a consequence, may not be triggered to alert occupants of the present deployment of fire suppressant and any potential for subsequent additional fires. To avoid an unwarranted smoke alarm trigger, the conventional smoke alarm in a typical residence is not placed near the cooking area. This typical proximity may decrease the likelihood of the smoke detector triggering upon activation of a distant automatic stovetop fire extinguisher.
It would be desirable to provide an automatic fire extinguisher and fire alarm system which suppressed any present flames while alerting building occupants of the hazardous situation. Depending on the applicable fire code, the building environment, and building residents themselves, a fire system may be required to have both extinguishment and alert functions. As, an example, it may desirable or required by fire codes to alert the neighboring apartments or dorm rooms of a fire hazard condition in an adjacent dwelling. For a multitude of situations, it would be desirable to provide an efficient and economical stovetop fire extinguisher and fire alert system.